dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Leliana/Dialogue
Leliana and Alistair *'Leliana': What was that... soup you made for supper last night? *'Alistair': Ooh, that? That's a traditional Fereldan lamb and pea stew. Did you like it? *'Leliana': Oh, so... it was lamb then? It had a certain... texture I don't normally associate with lamb. *'Alistair': They didn't make lamb and pea stew for you in Lothering? *'Leliana': We ate simply there. Whole grains, made into biscuits or bread, and vegetables from the garden, cooked lightly. No heavy stews. *'Alistair': Ah, so the last lamb you had was probably cooked Orlesian style. Food shouldn't be frilly and pretentious like that. Now here in Ferelden, we do things right. We take our ingredients, throw them into the largest pot we can find, and cook them for as long as possible until everything is a uniform grey color. As soon as it looks completely bland and unappetizing, that's when I know it's done. *'Leliana': You're having me on. *'Alistair': (Laughs) You need to eat in more Fereldan inns. Leliana and Morrigan *'Morrigan': I imagine you have already composed a suitable ballad to commemorate the events at Redcliffe, Leliana? *'Leliana': Why would I do such a thing? -- *'Leliana': "You are very beautiful, Morrigan." *'Morrigan': "Tell me something I do not know." *'Leliana': "But you always dress in such rags. It suits you I suppose. A little tear here, a little rip there to show some skin. I understand." *'Morrigan': "You understand I lived in a forest, I hope?" *'Leliana': "Maybe we could get you in a nice dress one day. Silk. No, maybe velvet. Velvet is heavier, better to guard against the cold in Ferelden. Dark red velvet, yes. With gold embroidery. It should be cut low in the front of course, we don't want to hide your features." *'Morrigan': "Stop looking at my breasts like that. 'Tis most disturbing!" *'Leliana': "You don't think so? And if it's cut low in the front we must put your hair up to show off that lovely neck." *'Morrigan': "You are insane. I would sooner let Alistair dress me." *'Leliana': "It'll be fun, I promise! We'll get some shoes, too! Ah, shoes! We could go shopping together!" -- (Playing a male character while both Leliana's and Morrigan's approval is above 30) *'Morrigan': "I am not fond of sharing. You should know this." *'Leliana': "I haven't asked to borrow anything of yours." *'Morrigan': "Nor would I lend it if asked. You would be best to desist and find your own." *'Leliana': "Find my own what?" *'Morrigan': "(sigh) This façade of yours is unconvincing. If 'tis a competition you wish, a competition you shall have." *'Leliana': "You wild folk are very odd. And possessive." -- (Playing a male character while both Leliana's and Morrigan's approval is above 30) *'Morrigan': "I see you yet continue to be where you are not welcomed." *'Leliana': "Are you jealous? Is that what this is about? Because I don't think it's for you to decide what I should or should not do." *'Morrigan': "Oh, you may continue on as you have. I am merely informing you that you will suffer the consequences." *'Leliana': "You forget, Morrigan. I am not without my own pointy ends, as well. Do not make promises you cannot keep." *'Morrigan': "I always keep my promises." *'Leliana': "Talk is cheap." *'Morrigan': "And this from a bard?" Leliana and Sten *'Leliana': I saw what you were doing back there. *'Sten': Oh? *'Leliana': Don't play innocent with me. *'Sten': What are you talking about? *'Leliana': Outside, you were picking flowers! *'Sten': ...No, I wasn't. *'Leliana': You were! *'Sten': ...They were medicinal. *'Leliana': You're a big softie! *'Sten': We will never speak of this again. *'Leliana': Softie! -- *'Sten': You were in the Chantry. You are a priest? *'Leliana': No, no. I was a lay sister of the Chantry. *'Sten': Which means? *'Leliana': I lived and worked in the Chantry, but I did not take any vows. *'Sten': So you... dabbled in priesthood, then? *'Leliana': Oh no, the lay sisters don't have the same sorts of duties as priests at all. *'Sten': So you were not a priest, did none of their duties, and took now vows, but you lived among them? *'Leliana': Yes! *'Sten': ...You were a houseguest of the Chantry? *'Leliana': Um... sort of... -- *'Sten': You sing a great deal. *'Leliana': Yes, I do. Music lifts my spirit. Would you like me to stop? *'Sten': I didn't say that. Was that part of your Chant? *'Leliana': (Laughs) No! It was a ballad about a highwayman and the tavern girl who loved him. Could you not tell? *'Sten': All your language sounds the same to me. I thought you were singing of vegetables, actually. -- *'Sten': Stop that. *'Leliana': (Giggles) Stop what? *'Sten': That. looking at me and giggling. *'Leliana': I can't help it! You are so big and stoic! Who would have thought you'd be a big softie? *'Sten': Stop saying that. I am a soldier of the Beresaad. I am not a "softie." *'Leliana': (Giggles) Softie. *'Sten': ...I hate humans. -- *'Sten': (Sigh) Leliana, what do you want from me? *'Leliana': Nothing! I'm just curious. There's a lot we don't know about you, Sten. ...Except that you're a big softie. *'Sten': Please stop saying that. *'Leliana': I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you. There's nothing wrong with having a heart, Sten. It's just not what I expected. *'Sten': Why? *'Leliana': You're so qunari! All the stories speak as if you were a hurricane or an earthquake rather than people. *'Sten': Qunari are most dangerous because we are thinking men and not unthinking force. *'Leliana': I don't understand. What do you mean? *'Sten': For your sake, I hope you never find out. -- *'Leliana': I've heard stories about the qunari, you know. *'Sten': Oh? *'Leliana': They conquered nearly all of the north. Tevinter, Rivain, Antiva... Much of the land was laid waste. In the northern kingdoms, they say the qunari are implacable. Relentless. More like a landslide than an invasion. It took three Exalted Marches to drive them back to the sea. *'Sten': We'll do better next time. Leliana and Oghren *'Oghren': They tell you what to wear in the Chantry? *'Leliana': You have robes and such that you must wear. *'Oghren': And uh, so. Robes. What else? *'Leliana': Well... sometimes there are vestments and ceremonial garments... *'Oghren': Right. Right. And... and then? *'Leliana': Why are you so interested in this? *'Oghren': Oh sod it. Under the robes: pants? No pants? *'Leliana': What? *'Oghren': Stop stalling. Naked or not? *'Leliana': What difference does it make? *'Oghren': All right. Stonewall me. I'll find out one way or the other. *'Leliana': Uh, right. Good luck with that. -- *'Oghren': (Sigh) *'Leliana': Is something the matter? Are you... are you thinking about Branka? *'Oghren': Branka--? *'Leliana': You loved her, didn't you? I've seen you, some nights, staring off into the distance with such sadness in your eyes. You wonder if you did something that drove her away; you wonder if she would have stayed if you had done things differently. She must have loved you, somewhere inside... *'Oghren': That sodding great dew-licker had a heart clad in iron. She only had one love—the Anvil. and later, the Anvil. Only sighed because I was gassy, and finally let off a good one. (Inhales) Should be hitting you right about now. (Laughs) Silent killer, eh? *'Leliana': (Coughs) -- *'Oghren': How do you stand it? All that open air? Sometimes I look into that big black emptiness and it's like it's swallowing me up. *'Leliana': I like it. I like to imagine the sky goes on forever... boundless fields of stars, whirling and swirling eternally in their slow dance... *'Oghren': Not... helping. I don't like looking up and seeing a great infinite nothing. *'Leliana': You know, in the old days, people said that the sky was an immense vaulted ceiling, crafted by the Maker Himself to protect the world. But the ceiling-sky covered the world in shadow, and so He set in it the sun and moon, to light up the world below. And then He made the stars, and he laid them down in curious patterns, that man would look upon them and wonder what they represented. *'Oghren': So the sky is just the inside of a great sodding cave. *'Leliana': That's what they believed. And it gave them comfort. *'Oghren': Hmph. Then why the bleeding mud did your Maker build it so high up? Leliana and Zevran *'Zevran': So I imagine it has been some time for you, Leliana. *'Leliana': Some time for me? I do not know what you mean. *'Zevran': Some time since you last knocked boots, shall we say? You did just come from the cloistered life, no? *'Leliana': Of course it has been some time. There are more important things in life than "knocking boots," Zevran. *'Zevran': Oh, I'll not argue that. I simply mean that the body has urges, urges given to us by the Maker. Yours must be... considerable. After all that time. *'Leliana': That is a very personal question. *'Zevran': I mean no offense. I simply offer my services should you ever feel the need for... release. *'Leliana': Let me think about it, then. Should every man in Ferelden suddenly die, you may even have your chance. *'Zevran': A-ha! Progress! -- *'Zevran': So what is it, exactly, that the sisters of the Chantry do for amusement? *'Leliana': Do they not have sisters in Antiva, Zevran? *'Zevran'; Naturally. Yet we are... hesitant to speak do the sisters back home. They are "atiya nagrano"... how do you say it? Pure. Not to be spoiled. *'Leliana': And you would spoil them just by speaking to them? *'Zevran': You really have no idea, do you? *'Leliana': I wasn't born in the Chantry, Zevran. Sisters... we had many ways to pass the time. Work, for instance. And prayer. *'Zevran': No time for leisure at all? *'Leliana': I was not there for idle pursuits and pleasure, Zevran. I was there to contemplate my relationship to the Maker. *'Zevran': And that's it? Sounds bloody boring. *'Leliana': What did you imagine your Antivan sisters did, exactly? *'Zevran': Well, in Antiva the chantries make much of the wine, so I suppose I assumed they... drank it? *'Leliana': I... doubt that very much. *'Zevran': And there goes one childhood dream. To think I once longed to be a brother. Leliana and Shale Leliana and Wynne Leliana and Dog Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Dialogue Category:Gameplay